


Two Rings

by PinkPaperStars



Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 3: Rings, M/M, Qrowtober (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: "His rings were special. Three different rings, that were three different gifts. One from Raven, one from Summer, and one from Tai. The shiny trinkets on his right hand. Silver and smooth, sentimental and heart felt. "QrowWatts Qrowtober!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Arthur Watts
Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949401
Kudos: 3





	Two Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of soft feelings okay?

Qrow Branwen was no stranger to wearing jewelry. Like any good bird, he was attracted to shiny things. He didn’t keep many things on himself, sentimental things yes. And his few pieces of jewelry, his three rings and his crooked cross necklace. 

His rings were special. Three different rings, that were three different gifts. One from Raven, one from Summer, and one from Tai. The shiny trinkets on his right hand. Silver and smooth, sentimental and heart felt. 

His newest ring was different. 

Well, rings was a more accurate way to say it. One was silver, with a thin bright blue line through the middle. Arthur had given it to him several months ago. And Qrow knew that Arthur made it. It reminded him of Arthur’s hard light rings, though a little thinner than Arthur’s versions of the rings. 

“To protect you, when I’m not there for you,” Arthur had said, sliding it onto the ring finger of Qrow’s left hand. 

The huntsman had brought him back a ring from his next trip. He slid it onto the same finger on Arthur’s hand, a silver ring with a feather engraved on it. 

“To keep you company when I’m away.”

Qrow’s other new ring, was one of a pair. Arthur had the matching one. They had exchanged them in the backyard of their small house. Thin and gold, beautiful and connected them together. The glint of the gold in the sunlight in the morning always made his heart beat a bit faster. 

Whether it was from his gold ring or Arthur’s.


End file.
